This invention relates to an improved fishing device and more specifically to a shock absorbing device to enhance the probability of catching a fish once a strike occurs by providing a resilient mechanism between a fishing line and a fishing hook.
The use of shock absorbing devices positioned between a hook and a fishing line are known but they have a serious drawback. They are easily stretched to exceed their breaking stress. An elastic material once it exceeds its elastic limit can become permanently deformed. Further stretching can then cause the material to exceed its breaking stress point. At this point, the material breaks and the elastic device becomes useless. When considering different materials with a total tensile force applied, rubber has its elastic limit and breaking stress point rather close together; steel springs have wider limits.
Early fishing-line shock absorbers used a resilient, rubber material to provide the shock absorbing action. For instance see Popular Mechanics Magazine, April 1947, page 216 where a rubber band is placed between a fish hook and a line to absorb shock; also French patent 1,215,764 to Rochette illustrated a resilient member between a fishing line and a hook. Because the elastic limit and the breaking stress were fairly close together in these devices, it became evident that further improvements were needed.
Several inventions then disclosed the use of springs to perform the shock absorbing function. For instance see U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,755 to Kuo-Yang Lin for a spring used in conjunct with a flexible rod which limits the spring extension. However, this device, which has its spring exposed outside the flexible rod, can easily catch a line floating by. This device also required a considerable number of components to carry out the invention which increases the complexity and cost of manufacture.
A strong cord has been used in conjunction with a resilient member to prevent the resilient member from extending beyond its elastic limit. With this technique, a cord much stronger than a resilient member is connected between opposite ends of the resilient member to limit the stretching possible of the resilient member. An example of this type of shock absorbing device is seen in a device called "Mack's Lure", which can be ordered from Mack's Lure, Box 507, Leavenworth, Wash. 98826. The device has a resilient member extending between connectors on opposite ends and also has a limiting cord connected between the connectors to prevent the resilient material from exceeding its elastic limit. The resilient member is not twisted about its longitudinal axis and also requires a number of components to prevent the resilient member from breaking.
The above inventions all suffer from the lack of rotational movement around the longitudinal axis of the resilient device to add resistance as the device is stretched. Rotational movement can increase the total force required for a fish to stretch the resilient device. With those devices requiring the use of an exposed spring, it is also possible to have loose line floating by the spring get caught in the loops of the spring. An exposed spring can foul the gear which often prevents it from being used as designed.